In the manufacture of frankfurters the constituents are placed in a cellulosic plastic skin where processing results in the formation of frankfurters. After processing, it is necessary to peel the plastic skin away from the frankfurter prior to packaging. Conventional peelers may be utilized such as a Ranger Apollo Peeler supplied by Ranger Tool Co., Inc., 5786 Ferguson Rd., Bartlett, Tenn. 38134.
During the peeling process, steam is applied to the frankfurter contained within the plastic skin in order to condition the frankfurter for peeling. This conditioning takes place in what is known as a combustion chamber which includes an elongated perforate conditioning chamber surrounded by an enlarged imperforate chamber created to provide a manifold for receiving skin and delivering same into the conditioning chamber for pretreatment of the frankfurter.
During operating, the used steam is exhausted directly into the room which becomes steam and moisture laden so as to create a climate which is inhospitable to workers but which also promotes the growth of bacteria and other deleterious agents.
While the invention is described as being utilized in connection with the frankfurter peelers, the combustion chamber of the present invention may be utilized in other food processing equipment presenting problems in relation to exhaust steam and moisture.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to eliminate exhaust steam and moisture in a food processing operation through the use of an improved combustion chamber.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a jacket for collecting exhaust steam and moisture through the use of perforate extensions and the application of suction for removing the exhaust steam and moisture from the jacket and delivering same to a removable system which may include a fan located in the outside atmosphere.